


Romantic

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Comic Relief, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul has a present for Marko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic

"What's this?" Marko asked when Paul dropped a sloppily wrapped package in his lap.

"Open it up." Paul told him.

Marko hesitated. Whatever it was there was no way it could be good.

Paul did his gift shopping at the black market.

"Go on." Paul told him. "It ain't gonna bite."

Marko looked suspiciously from Paul to the package and slowly he began tearing at the paper.

Paul stood grinning, awaiting for Marko to see his gift.

"Paul?" Marko asked, finally getting the wrapping paper off of the unexpected present. 

"Yeah?" Paul couldn't contain his giggles.

"What's this?" Marko asked, making a face at the thing. He really had no idea what to make of it.

"It's my dick, doofus." Paul laughed. "I made a cast of it so you'll never miss me when I'm not home."

Marko frowned. "This isn't what I meant when I told you to be more romantic." He said.

"But you still love it." Paul cackled, roughly pecking his cheek.

Marko rolled his eyes. 

Paul certainly was a special kind of crazy.


End file.
